Weil Lügner Nie Gewinnen und Gewinner Niemals Lügen
by asdfaseghahgflakwebjfaiew
Summary: Lilli, Bart und Bob werden fälschlich des Mordes beschuldigt. Mit der Todesstrafe über all ihren Köpfen liegt es nun an Lilli, ihre Unschuld zu beweisen.


**A/N: Eine Geschichte, die ich geschrieben habe als ich etwa 10 war. Ich habe sie etwas überarbeitet, um sie zumindest etwas lesbar zu machen, habe aber versucht, so nah wie möglich am Original zu bleiben. Daher ist die Geschichte immer noch in etwa so schlecht wie sie vor 10 Jahren war. Zumindest sollten jetzt weniger Rechtschreibfehler drinnen sein...**

 **Weil Lügner nie Gewinnen und Gewinner niemals Lügen**

„...und dann-… Hört endlich auf euch zu streiten, verdammt, oder ihr bereut es!", unterbrach Lillien sich selbst. Nach drei Tagen war ihr schließlich doch der Kragen geplatzt. Bart und Bob, zwei ihrer engsten Freunde, die sich jedoch aus welchem Grund auch immer als Todfeinde betrachteten, hatten die letzten Tage damit verbracht, sich gegenseitig auf die Nerven zu gehen und zu streiten. Man konnte vieles von Lillien behaupten, aber nicht, dass sie ungeduldig war. Dennoch hatte auch sie irgendwann einmal genug, und ihre Situation war auch ohne die ewigen Streitereien ihrer Freunde schlimm genug.

Die zwei blieben stehen und sahen sie an. Lillien dachte, so etwas wie Schuldbewusstsein in ihren Gesichtern zu sehen. Vielleicht auch Besorgnis, etwas in der Art. Die zwei entschuldigten sich hastig und Lillien lächelte. Schon wollten sie weitergehen, als Lillien ein Plakat, das jemand an einem nahen Baum angebracht hatte, auffiel. Vorsichtig setzte sie Maggie ab und riss es herunter. Es war ein Fahndungsplakat. Großartig. Sie waren noch nicht einmal in der nächsten Stadt und schon wurden sie gesucht! „Was hast du da Lilli?", fragte Bart.

Lillien drehte sich abrupt um, sah ihn kurz an, und hielt den anderen dann das Plakat ins Gesicht.

Bob, der inzwischen Maggie aufgehoben hatte, runzelte schlicht die Stirn. Bart jedoch, der sein Gesicht noch nie zuvor auf einem solchen Fahndungsplakat gesehen hatte, gab ein seltsames Geräusch von sich und stammelte: „W-was? T-tot oder Lebendig? Da-das ist nicht gut, gar nicht gut..." Bob nickte still, scheinbar tief in Gedanken versunken. Lillien zuckte mit den Schultern. Das war zu erwarten gewesen. Sie hatte nicht unbedingt erwartet, Maggie auf dem Plakat zu finden, aber das war dann auch schon das einzig wirklich überraschende daran. Trotzdem, die Situation war nicht gerade ideal und so kühl Lillien auch normalerweise war, der Gedanke an einen vermutlich schmerzhaften Tod machte sie irgendwie… ängstlich? Nein, das war nicht das richtige Wort, aber nahe dran.

Sie bemerkte, dass Bart und Bob sie erwartungsvoll ansahen. Sie stöhnte. War ja klar, nur weil sie die Klügste war, blieb wieder alles an ihr hängen. Natürlich wusste sie, dass Widerstand in diesem Fall vermutlich zwecklos war. Und mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit auf lange Sicht tödlich. Ein nicht unbeachtlicher Teil der Bewohner Springfields war erstaunlich willig, jemanden für genug Geld zu erledigen. Und diese Personen waren von der lieber tot als lebendig Sorte. Nein, jemand anderem das Planen zu überlassen wäre unklug. Schnell ließ sie einige mögliche Pläne vor ihrem inneren Auge passieren. Nach einer kurzen Zeit nickte sie zu sich selbst. Es war nicht ideal, aber mit Bart und Maggie im Schlepptau war es vermutlich die bessere Idee. Diese Dinge waren deutlich einfacher, wenn sie alleine war, stellte Lillien fest.

„Ich glaube," sagte sie vorsichtig, „das wir uns stellen sollten. Wir sind nicht weit genug von der Stadt entfernt und vermutlich haben es unsere Gesichter ohnehin schon in die nächste geschafft. Uns zusammen zu verstecken war die letzten Tage schon schwer genug. Also ist es vermutlich das beste, sich zu ergeben, bevor es jemand anderes für uns tut." Ihre Freunde waren für eine kurze Weile still, dann nickte Bob. Bart zögerte länger, aber nach etwas mehr Überzeugungsarbeit stimmte er auch zu. „Besser jetzt lebendig als später Tot", hatte Bob ihm mit ernstem Blick gesagt. Lillien präsentierte kurz darauf einen Plan, um so sicher wie möglich zum Polizeirevier zu gelangen, und die vier machten sich auf den Weg.

Der Plan hatte relativ gut funktioniert. Sie hatten recht nahe am Stadtrand einen Polizisten gefunden und nach ein paar schnellen Worten mit gezogener Pistole vor ihnen waren sie zum Polizeirevier gebracht worden. Das Hauptquartier der Polizei Springfield war gegenüber dem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis gebaut worden und teilte sich ein Gebäude mit dem Polizeigericht, der de facto Judikative der Stadt. Und vermutlich auch ein guter Teil der Legislative, in einem gewissem Sinn. Lillien und ihre Freunde betraten das imposante Gebäude nervös und in Handschellen. Der Polizist, der sie hergebracht hatte, übergab sie einem anderen, der sich um sie kümmern sollte. Natürlich musste wieder Lillien reden. Sie führte ein langes, recht hitziges Gespräch mit dem Polizisten. Die anderen saßen still auf Sesseln, die an der Wand des Raumes platziert waren. Sie konnten nicht ganz verstehen, was gesagt wurde. Hin und wieder kamen ihnen Wortfetzen wie „Fehler der Bürokratie" oder „Euch große Probleme bereiten" zu Ohren, aber nichts davon ergab für sie besonders viel Sinn.

Schließlich einigten sich Lillien und der Polizist scheinbar und kamen zu den anderen herüber. Der Polizist verkündete, dass Bart, Bob und Lillien ins Hochsicherheitsgefängnis gebracht werden sollten, Maggie aber frei sei. Ihre Eltern würden sofort gerufen werden, um sie abzuholen. Der Polizist nahm ihnen Maggie ab und überließ sie einem Kollegen, der sie über die Straße brachte. Ohne sich auch nur die Mühe zu machen, sie auch nur zu durchsuchen, wurden sie in eine Zelle gesteckt. Nur ihre Jacken und Schuhe hatte man ihnen abgenommen. Lillien kannte den Trakt, in dem sie sich befanden. Sie schluckte und sah zu Bob. Selbst kühle Geister wurden Emotional, wenn sie sich mit einem baldigen schmerzvollen Tod konfrontiert sahen. Sie sah zu Bob, der den Trakt wohl ebenfalls erkannt hatte und begann zu weinen.

Lillien weinte oft und überzeugend, aber nicht unbedingt weil sie weinen musste oder ihr besonders nach Weinen war. Aber es half, Stress loszuwerden, und es führte dazu, dass sich Leute um sie sorgten und versuchten, sie zu trösten, was ab und an ganz nett war. Auch jetzt versuchte jemand, sie zu trösten. Es war Bob, der trotz ihrer langen Freundschaft noch nicht dahinter gekommen war, dass es nichts gab, worüber sie wirklich hinweggetröstet werden musste. Er hatte sie auf seinen Schoß gesetzt und klopfte ihr auf den Rücken. Nach einer Weile beschloss sie, sich zu beruhigen und mit Bob darüber zu diskutieren ob sie Bart sagen sollten, wo sie waren, oder nicht. Ihre Diskussion wurde unterbrochen, als sich die Tür öffnete und ein Wärter eine Gruppe von Leuten in die Zelle scheuchte.

Allen voran kam Referent Lovejoy, ein ansässiger Priester. Lillien fragte sich, ob derjenige, der für diese Dinge zuständig war, schlicht nicht wusste, dass sie katholisch war, oder ob es ihm egal war. Vermutlich zweiteres. Es war zwar nicht so, als ob es Lillien besonders kümmerte, aber wenn man sich schon die Arbeit machte, Priester zu organisieren, hätte man auch einen zweiten finden können. Schludrige Arbeit war etwas, das sie nicht besonders mochte. Ihr Gedankengang wurde von zwei der anderen Besucher unterbrochen, die schrien: „Lass sofort meine Tochter los, du Psycho!" Es waren Homer und Joe. Die zwei sahen sich gegenseitig an und zerrten Lillien dann zu ihnen. Für einen Moment war sie zu verdutzt, um zu reagieren. Dass Homer so etwas tut konnte sie noch nachvollziehen. Etwas ungewöhnlich, aber doch. Joe allerdings... Ihr Vater und sie kamen nicht besonders gut miteinander aus. Joe war kein guter Vater und Lillien keine gute Timestrong. Es hatte sich vor einiger Zeit eine Art unausgesprochener Waffenstillstand zwischen ihnen gebildet und sie vermieden es, miteinander zu interagieren.

Schließlich erholte sich ihr Geist von der Verwirrung und sie riss sich los, um zu Bob und Bart, der bereits fast von seine Mutter erdrückt wurde, zurückzukehren. Bob sah sie an und konnte sich ein kleines grinsen nicht verkneifen. Lillien verwirrt zu sehen war selten und recht belustigend. Homer sah Lillien etwas verwirrt an, ihr Vater aber sah nur zu Boden, was immer das bedeuten mochte. Homer wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Lovejoy allen gebot, still zu sein. Lillien hatte ihn nie besonders gemocht. „Oh Herr, wieder einmal wird diese Stadt jemanden Töten u…-", fing er an. Weiter kam er nicht, da Lillien in diesem Moment wieder zu weinen begann. Damit sollten sie ihn loswerden. Neben ihr war Bart kreidebleich geworden. Wirklich, hatte dieser Mann keine Ahnung, wie man mit Menschen umging? Bob, der sie sofort in den Arm nahm, schien ähnlich zu denken.

„Hab gefälligst etwas Mitgefühl, du Idiot!," fuhr er den Priester an. Er deutete ihm, zu gehen. Die Geste wurde wohl allgemein verstanden, da sich die anderen ebenfalls auf den Weg machten.

Nachdem sie die Besucher losgeworden war, versuchte Lillien sich einen Plan auszudenken, wie sie Bob und Bart auch noch aus dem Schneider bekommen könnte. Es wurde ihr zwar nachgesagt, etwas zu kalt zu sein, aber sie war nicht so kaltherzig. Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gab, ihre Freunde vor einem unverdienten Tod zu bewahren, würde sie diese ergreifen. Schließlich beschloss sie, sich in der Nacht, nachdem die zwei eingeschlafen waren, zum Polizeigericht bringen zu lassen um die beiden zu entlasten. Bei ihrem Versuch, einen Wärter auf sie aufmerksam zu machen, weckte sie jedoch Bob auf, der sie nicht alleine gehen lassen wollte. Lillien versuchte, es ihm auszureden, aber er ließ sich nicht umstimmen. Sie beschloss, dass für diese Diskussion jetzt keine Zeit war. Sie könnte Bob auch später noch los werden. Zumindest würde Bart dann schon mal frei sein. Also gab sie nach und sie wurden beide vor das Polizeigericht gebracht.

Das Polizeigericht existierte offiziell nicht. Seine Beschlüsse hatte offiziell keine Gültigkeit. Aber jeder wusste, dass die Realität anders aussah. Das Polizeigericht war aus alten Polizisten und mit der Regierung befreundeten oder dieser einst angehörigen Personen besetzt und fungierte als de facto einziges Gericht der Stadt. Seine Beschlüsse waren endgültig, schnell gefasst und selten auf tatsächlichem Gesetzestext gegründet. Theoretisch gab es ein Höchstgericht, das eigentlich für diese Dinge zuständig war, aber es war seit Jahrzehnten leer. Das Polizeigericht tagte Tags und Nachts, weil, so sagten sie, Gerechtigkeit nicht schläft. Natürlich hatten die Beschlüsse des Polizeigerichts wenig mit Gerechtigkeit zu tun, aber was soll's. Zumindest machte es das für Lillien und Bob einfacher. Ihre Aussagen allein reichten, nach etwas Überzeugungsarbeit durch Lillien, um Bart freizusprechen.

Am nächsten morgen wurde Bart also freigelassen. Während er hinaus gebracht wurde, fühlte sich endlich jemand dazu berufen, Lillien und Bob tatsächlich darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie sich im Todestrakt befanden und in etwa dreizehn Stunden ins Gras beißen würden. Besser spät als nie, schätzte Lillien. Aber dreizehn Stunden… Das war nicht viel Zeit, um Bob los zu werden und einen Plan zu schmieden um selbst zu fliehen. Sie würde sich schon etwas einfallen lassen, aber etwas mehr Zeit wäre schön gewesen. Bob hatte sich irgendwie von einem Wächter ein paar Bücher beschafft und begann, ihr eines davon vorzulesen. Es war Romeo und Julia. Der erste Akt war noch nicht einmal zu Ende, als die Zellentür sich öffnete und Lillien, die nur vage zugehört hatte, aus ihren Gedanken riss.

Es war Bart, in Lillien's alter Kleidung, die eigentlich die alte Kleidung ihres Bruders war. Vor einiger Zeit hatte er begonnen, es als sein Kirchengewand zu benutzen. Es gefiel ihm besser als sein eigentliches, hatte er gemeint. Lillien verkniff sich ein grinsen, wie immer wenn sie ihn so sah. Der Anzug stand ihm wirklich absolut nicht. Bob konnte sich ein amüsiertes Schnaufen nicht verkneifen. Er lief auf Lillien zu und Umarmte sie. Lillien stand etwas verloren da, als sie versuchte die korrekte Antwort für diese Situation zu finden. Zum Glück ließ Bart sie schnell wieder los, um ihr in die Augen zu starren und zu sagen: „Lilli… Ich… uh… find dich echt klasse und so…" Lillien sah ihn an und blickte dann hilfesuchend zu Bob, der versuchte, sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen und daran kläglich scheiterte. Nach einem Moment ging ihr ein Licht auf. Ah, dachte sie. Das war etwas neues, immerhin. Sie versuchte es mit einem Lächeln, was eine korrekte Reaktion zu sein schien, da Bart zurück-lächelte und sie noch einmal umarmte.

Bart hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, bei ihnen zu bleiben bis es so weit war. Es war nicht ideal, fand Lillien, noch mehr Ablenkung. Aber sie stoppte ihn nicht. Zwei Stunden gefüllt mit einer dramatischen Interpretation von Romeo und Julia später, traf die nächste Störung ein, diesmal in Form von Homer. Er erklärte, dass Marge keine Zeit hatte, aber später zu ihnen stoßen würde, und versuchte dann, ein Gespräch mit Lillien anzufangen, als Bart fröhlich herausposaunte, dass Lillien jetzt seine Freundin sei. Lillien fand diese Aussage fragwürdig, sie beschloss jedoch nichts zu sagen. Es spielte nicht wirklich eine Rolle, von ihr aus konnte er ruhig denken und erzählen was er wollte. Homer schien nicht besonders glücklich mit der Idee, was Lillien recht amüsant fand, aber einen kurzen Streit, dem sie nicht folgte, später, schien er sich fürs erste damit abgefunden zu haben und begann auch mit Lillien zu sprechen.

Noch neuneinhalb Stunden, dachte Lillien, kurz nachdem Homer gegangen war. Es war gerade tatsächliche Besucherzeit, und auch sie wurden noch einmal mit Ablenkungen in Form von Besuchern beglückt. Mit einem gewissen Grad an Überraschung stellte Lillien fest, dass es sich bei der Störung um ihren Vater handelte. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, ihn noch einmal hier zu sehen. Hochsicherheitsgefängnisse waren kein Ort für Timestrongs, nicht einmal als Besucher. Gerade wollte sie fragen, was zum Teufel er hier tat, als Joe sie umarmte. Sie starrte ihn an. Er hatte sie, soweit sie wusste, noch nie umarmt. Oder auch nur annähernd so nett angesehen. Vielleicht hatte die Idee ihres Todes doch einen Effekt auf ihn. Oder vielleicht war er auch nur verrückt geworden. Vermutlich letzteres.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als ihr Vater etwas sagte. Er wollte wissen ob sie wirklich einen Freund hatte. Er habe Homer getroffen, auf dem Weg hier. Sie sah ihn kurz an, dann nickte sie vorsichtig. Sie hatte einige Freunde, worauf sie durchaus stolz war. Es war vermutlich nicht was Joe meinte, aber das war ihr relativ egal. Und es hatte keinen Sinn, Bart zu verwirren. Das schien ihn abzulenken, und er stellte zu viele Fragen. Bart sah überfordert aus. Lillien war fast enttäuscht, wie leicht sich Joe von ihrem Tot ablenken ließ.

Er musste es ihr wohl angesehen haben, denn er wurde plötzlich still und sah seine Tochter an. Sie war ein niedliches Kind. Klein und schmal für ihr Alter und mit den grell grünen Augen ihrer Mutter. Sie war kein schlechtes Kind. Kein gutes, aber auch kein schlechtes, per sé. Er seufzte und kniete sich nieder, um mit ihr auf Augenhöhe zu sein, mehr oder weniger. Joe hatte sich nie wirklich um seine Tochter gekümmert. Sie war keine Timestrong, und sie beide wussten es. Trotzdem, es war vermutlich an der Zeit, etwas Mitgefühl zu zeigen. Schließlich war auch er nicht ganz so herzlos wie ihm nachgesagt wurde.

Ihr Vater sagte, er liebe sie. Lillien glaubte ihm nicht. Sie vermutete, er hatte den Verstand verloren. Entweder das, oder er wollte ihr irgendeinen gemeinen Streich spielen oder ähnliches, aber sie bezweifelte das irgendwie. Als er merkte, dass sie nicht reagierte, verabschiedete er sich, umarmte sie noch einmal, und ging dann. Lillien blickte hilfesuchend zu Bob, der die Stirn runzelte und ihr auf die Schulter klopfte. Bart sah die zwei verwirrt an, aber Lillien war nicht danach, ihm die Situation zu erklären. Stattdessen wandte sie sich Bob zu, der recht unbeholfen versuchte, mit ihr Sinn aus dieser Begebenheit zu machen. Sie waren nicht besonders erfolgreich darin und ließen das Thema eventuell fallen, zumindest fürs erste.

Nach einigen weiteren Stunden gefüllt mit Shakespeare, kam ein Wärter zu ihrer Tür und sagte ihnen mitfühlend: „Noch drei Stunden." Lillien rann die Zeit davon. Die Situation begann, stärker an ihr zu zehren als sie zugeben wollte. Sie begann zu weinen. Der Wärter sah sie mit einem seltsamen Blick an und versuchte, tröstend auf sie einzureden. Er fragte nach ihrem Namen und was so ein liebes kleines Mädchen überhaupt hier machte. Er nahm nicht an, dass sie irgendetwas getan hatte, bemerkte Lillien. Also hatte er wohl mehr Sinn im Kopf als für Wärter hier üblich. Sie beschloss, ihm ehrlich zu antworten.

„Lillien. Und ich wurde reingelegt… Jemand hat mich angeklagt und… naja, du weißt ja wie es ist… Crusty, also er und wir, Bob und ich, kämpften. Aber ich war unbewaffnet. Crusty hatte eine Waffe. Aber sein Schuss ging daneben und er traf den Comic Buch Typen im Kopf. Bart und Maggie waren einfach nur da, zufällig. Und, naja, als die Polizei kam war es sein Wort gegen meines, und er hat gewonnen, also sind wir weggelaufen… Und er hat nicht nur mich reingezogen, sondern die anderen auch..." Der Wächter nickte verständnisvoll. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich. Meistens führte es nicht zu Toden, aber selbst das wäre kein Einzelfall. Er entschuldigte sich, Lillien war ihm nicht böse. Es war nicht so, als ob er etwas dafür konnte. Tatsächlich schien er sogar recht nett.

Zwei weitere Stunden vergingen, bis Lillien endlich einen Plan hatte, Bob aus dem Gefängnis zu bekommen und bereit war, diesen auszuführen. Sie erklärte ihm, dass sie beide abhauen sollten, was natürlich nicht möglich sein würde, aber das musste er nicht wissen. Lillien würde die Wärter ablenken und dann nachkommen. Bob versuchte, sie davon abzuhalten und meinte, sie hätten keinen Schlüssel oder zumindest einen Dietrich. Doch Lillien zog sofort den nötigen Schlüssel hervor. Sie hatte ihn vor einer Weile einem Wärter abgenommen. Dann sagte sie, er solle zu ihr nach Hause laufen, wo sie niemand suchen würde. Seufzend stimmte er zu und Lillien begann, den Plan umzusetzen.

Sie gab ihnen schnell die Schlüssel und schrie dann so laut sie konnte „AU!", begann zu weinen und hielt sich das linke Bein. Damit zog sie sofort die Aufmerksamkeit der Wächter auf sich. Einer von ihnen fragte, was los sei, und sie zeigte auf ihr blutendes Bein. Sie erzählte ihnen, der Schütze sei in Richtung des Hintereingangs gelaufen, wohin sich sofort eine Reihe Wärter begaben. Ein anderer holte einen Verbandskasten um Lillien zu verarzten. Als Bob mit Bart, der nicht wusste was er tun sollte, floh, hoffte sie still dass der Wärter nicht merken würde, dass ihr Bein nicht verwundet, sondern nur mit Schauspielblut vollgeschmiert war. Sie würde sich wohl etwas einfallen lassen müssen. Zumindest war der Plan scheinbar geglückt. Jetzt musste sie nur noch einen Weg finden, selbst aus diesem Schlamassel zu kommen.

Bob und Bart erreichten das Anwesen der Timestrongs in relativ kurzer Zeit und ohne besondere Probleme. Joe ließ sie auch tatsächlich hinein. Lillien war währenddessen verarztet worden, ohne dass dem Wärter das fehlen einer Wunde aufgefallen wäre. Er hatte sich auch nicht viel mühe gegeben, dachte Lillien. Nicht dass sie wirklich etwas anderes erwartet hätte. Wie ebenfalls zu erwarten war, hatte niemand gemerkt, dass Bob verschwunden war. Oder zumindest interessierte es keinen. Noch zehn Minuten. Jemand öffnete die Tür. Die Simpsons, sowie ihr Vater, traten ein. Und wie es aussah hatte jemand es geschafft, einen katholischen Pfarrer zu organisieren. Beeindruckend. Sie mochte diesen Mann in etwa so sehr wie Lovejoy, aber zumindest hatte sich jemand Mühe gemacht. Er fragte, ob es nicht einmal drei waren. Lillien überlegte für einen Moment. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte verneinte Bob für sie. Lillien hatte immer schon Probleme gehabt zu entscheiden, wann die Wahrheit eine gute Idee war. Generell konnte Lillien überhaupt nicht lügen, jedoch umging sie es wenn notwendig ab und zu durch Schauspielerei.

Der Pfarrer sprach für ein oder zwei Minuten, bevor man ihn unterbrach und sie aus der Zelle gezogen wurde. Dort übergab man sie dem relativ netten Wärter von vorhin, der sie zum treffend benannten „Todesraum" bringen sollte. Er sah sie traurig an und zögerte, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte und ihr deutete ihm zu folgen. Bob half ihr zu gehen, da sie immer noch so tat als wäre ihr Bein verletzt. Ihre Besucher erwarteten wohl, dass sie wieder zu weinen begann, aber Lillien hatte sich einen Plan gefasst. Naja, nicht wirklich einen Plan, aber sie wusste was sie tun würde. Es war das einzige, was ihr noch einfiel. Sie griff in ihre Hosentasche und nahm etwas kleines, metallenes in ihre Hand. Geschah ihnen recht, wenn sie sie noch nicht einmal durchsuchten. Lillien lächelte. Jetzt galt es, zu improvisieren.

Die Tür öffnete sich vor ihr und sie trat ein. Eine anschauliche Menge an Schaulustigen hatte sich bereits eingefunden. Keine Kameras immerhin, dachte sie. Ein Wärter zog sie zur Mitte des Raumes und setzte sie auf den Stuhl. Sie atmete tief durch und fragte dann, ob ihr Bruder James wohl bei ihr stehen könnte. Die Anfrage wurde bewilligt und James begab sich zögernd hinunter zu ihr. Er sah sie fragend an und sie flüsterte: „Keine Sorge. Bleib einfach wo du bist, verstanden?" James schien das als Drohung zu verstehen, tat aber wie geheißen. Ihre Begleitgarde stand rings um sie, in einiger Entfernung. Bevor der Hebel umgelegt werden konnte, rief Lillien in den Raum: „Halt! Oder mein Bruder kommt mit mir!" James sah sie erschrocken an, als ein murmeln sich in der Menge ausbreitete. Es würde nicht lange anhalten, aber es war genug Ablenkung, um ihre Hand zu befreien, die aufgrund ihrer geringen Größe nur lose festgemacht hatte werden können.

Bob hatte sofort gemerkt, dass Lillien es nicht ernst meinte. Sie log, in ihrer eigenen Art. Man sah es ihr kaum an, aber es war da. Das, allerdings, machte Bob Sorgen. Es sollte nicht bemerkbar sein. Lillien hatte es auch gemerkt, aber sie ignorierte es. Stattdessen benutzte sie die Ablenkung, die sie kreiert hatte, um der Menge das Stück Metall zu zeigen. Der Raum wurde sehr still, als mehr Leute sahen was es war. Eine Bombe. Nicht irgendeine Bombe, sondern ein Prototyp der Atombombe, die die Schlacht von Springfield entschieden hatte. Lillien hatte es einst von Frank bekommen. Dieses kleine Ding würde reichen, um das ganze Gebäude in Asche zu verwandeln und sie hielt es wurfbereit und scheinbar scharf in der Hand.

Niemand stoppte sie als sie sich aus dem Stuhl wand, was dank ihrer kleinen Figur recht einfach war. Es waren bewaffnete Wächter anwesend, aber sie bewegten sich nicht. Lillien war gerade dabei, sich umzudrehen, als einer davon endlich die Fassung zurückgewann und sein Gewehr auf sie Richtete und sie fast schon höhnisch dazu aufforderte, die Bombe zu zünden. Die Zuschauer, die wie festgefroren dasaßen und standen, hielten den Atem an. Lillien zögerte. Sie wollte keine Bombe zünden. Sie hatte es auch nie vorgehabt. Verdammt. Sie sah den Wächter an, drehte sich um und zog Bart vor sich, um ihn vom Schießen abzuhalten. Dann nahm sie Bob beim Arm und rann, bevor jemand sie noch einmal stoppen konnte, aus dem Raum. Der Ausgang führte direkt auf einen abgesperrten Parkplatz. Sie sah schnell über die Schulter und sah ihren Vater durch die Tür rennen, gefolgt von einigen Wächtern und Schaulustigen. Sie rannte schneller.

Ihr Vater holte sie ein als sie dabei war, in Homers Auto einzusteigen. Er erwischte sie beim Arm und sie stolperte. Sie schlug sich den Arm auf, aber das war ihr egal. Sie griff ihren Vater und zog ihn ebenfalls zum Auto. Sie deutete Bob, ihn festzuhalten, während sie sich durch ein Loch im Boden von Homers Auto wand und es von innen öffnete. Sie deutete ihnen, einzusteigen, als sie das Auto zum laufen brachte. Bob zog ihren Vater ins Auto und schloss die Tür. Lillien stand auf und sprang auf das Gaspedal. Sie überfuhr die Sicherheitsschranke und fuhr so schnell sie konnte davon. Bart fragte, was sie vor hatte und ihr Vater fluchte und versuchte, auf sie einzureden, aber sie hörte sie nicht wirklich. Die beiden waren bleich vor Schreck, Lillien ignorierte sie. Wenig später erreichten sie das Timestrong Anwesen. Niemand hatte sie verfolgt.

Lillien stieg aus und nahm ihrem Vater den Schlüssel ab. Sie sperrte auf und betrat das Haus. Ihr Arm blutete noch immer stark genug, um eine Spur am Boden zu hinterlassen. Die anderen sahen sie an und erst jetzt bemerkten sie, wie bleich Lillien aussah. Sie zitterte und Tränen rannten ihr Gesicht hinunter. Lillien war verwirrt. Wieso weinte sie? Sie wollte nicht weinen. Und wieso zitterte sie? Wieso war ihr Hirn so neblig und wieso fühlte sich alles so leicht an? Bevor sie ihre Fragen in Worte fassen konnte, flackerte die Welt und wurde schwarz.

Lillien wachte wenig später auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer ihres Vaters auf. Jemand, sie vermutete Bob, hatte ihren Arm verbunden. Bob, Bart und Joe saßen im selben Raum. Sie hörte den Fernseher rennen. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf. Bob, der neben ihr saß und ein Buch las, drückte sie leicht zurück auf den Rücken. Sie schaute ihn an und er hob eine Augenbraue, bevor er sie dazu aufforderte, fürs erste liegen zu bleiben. Lillien fragte ihn mit leiser Stimme, was passiert sei. Sie wusste es nicht. Ein seltsames Loch hatte sich in ihrem Kopf breit gemacht, und es schien jegliche Erinnerungen verschluckt zu haben. Das letzte, woran sie sich erinnerte war, zum Todessaal gebracht zu werden. Bob runzelte die Stirn. Inzwischen hatten Bart und Bob ebenfalls gemerkt, dass Lillien wach war und waren zu ihr herüber gekommen. Bob sah sie kurz an und erklärte Lillien dann, was passiert war.

Als Bob fertig war, war Lillien noch bleicher als vorher. Wieso hatte sie so etwas unüberlegtes getan? Sie hatte geplant zu improvisieren, ja, aber das…? Sie sah Bob unbeholfen an und fragte, wieso sie sich an nichts erinnere. Und was sie jetzt tun sollte. Lillien war verwirrt, überwältigt und müde und man sah es ihr an. Zumindest, dachte sie, hatten die anderen sie nicht verraten. Von ihrem Vater überraschte sie das doch.

Ihr Vater sah sie seltsam Schuldbewusst an und sagte dann: „Die Erinnerungslücke… Also… Ich denke ich weiß woher das kommt. Als du viel kleiner warst, hast du dir oft weh getan, nur um dich danach an nichts zu erinnern. Ich denke, es passierte immer dann wenn du impulsiv oder so gehandelt hast… Also hab ich dir das verboten, und es hat aufgehört… Und nachdem du ohnehin nie impulsiv zu handeln schienst, als du älter warst, habe ich mir nicht weiter Sorgen gemacht und es vergessen..." Der Erklärung folgte Stille, als Lillien darüber nachdachte. Oder zumindest versuchte sie es. Ihr Kopf war immer noch… seltsam. Und dann klingelte es an der Tür.

Erschrocken sahen sie alle in Richtung des Ganges. Fast hatte Lillien geglaubt, sie war doch verraten worden, aber die Reaktion der anderen machte das eher unwahrscheinlich. Sie wollte aufstehen und sehen wer es war, aber Bob hielt sie wieder zurück. Dann stand er selbst auf und ging zur Tür. Es war Marge, die ihn anflehte, Bart nicht zu verletzen. Bob versicherte ihr, dass Bart sicher war und die beiden besprachen sich für ein paar Minuten. Als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, versicherte er den anderen, dass Marge sie nicht verraten würde. Lillien fühlte sich erleichtert, allerdings nur ein wenig. Inzwischen war es Abend geworden. Bob überzeugte Lillien, schlafen zu gehen. Sie würden sich Morgen über einen Plan Gedanken machen.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sie sich deutlich besser. Ihr Kopf war wieder mehr oder weniger… korrekt und sie fühlte sich gut genug um aufzustehen. Bob fand sie wenig später in der Küche, wo sie in Gedanken versunken eine Scheibe Toast aß. „Ich denke ich hab einen Plan," sagte sie zu ihm als er sich neben sie setzte. „Ah," antwortete er, „ich bin gespannt." Sie lächelte etwas und begann, ihm den Plan zu erklären. Er nickte. Es war nicht ihr bester, aber es würde vermutlich funktionieren. Etwas später erklärten sie den Plan den anderen zwei, die ebenfalls einwilligten. Danach machte sich ihr Vater mit Bart auf den Weg zum Sender, wo Bart hoffentlich Crusty auffinden würde.

Wenige Stunden später, in denen Bob und Lillien versuchten James zu beruhigen, der die Nacht im Polizeirevier verbracht hatte, kam Bart wieder zurück. Tatsächlich hatte er Crusty im Tau, dessen Augen verbunden waren. Joe habe sie hergebracht, sei aber bereits wieder unterwegs zum Sender, erklärte er. Lillien nickte und deutete ihnen, ihr zu folgen. Sie ging hinauf in den letzten Stock und bleib vor einer steilen, heruntergekommenen Leiter stehen. Am Ende dieser Leiter war ihr Zimmer, der Dachboden. Vorsichtig stiegen sie die Leiter hinauf, einer nach dem anderen um sicher zugehen dass sie nicht brach. Dann standen sie auf der recht engen Platform vor der Tür zu Lilliens Zimmer. Sie hatte keinen Türknauf, aber dafür sieben Schlösser.

Es war nichts besonders wertvolles in Lilliens Zimmer, aber das ein oder andere gefährliche Objekt und Dinge, die ihr am Herzen lagen. Also hatte sie es, als sie ausgezogen war, gut verschlossen. Nicht dass sie dachte, jemand würde hinein wollen, aber trotzdem. Sie nahm das Amulett, das sie stets um den Hals trug, ab und öffnete es. Im Inneren befand sich ein seltsamer aber hübscher silberner Schlüssel. Den Schlüssel hatte sie ebenfalls selbst gemacht. Sie hatte den Türknauf dafür eingeschmolzen. Vorsichtig schloss sie alle Schlösser auf und trat dann gegen die Tür, um sie zu öffnen.

Lillien's Zimmer war etwas seltsam aber immerhin organisiert und sauber. Es lag einiges an technischen Spielereien und Einzelteilen in Stapeln am Boden. Eine alt aussehende schwarze Uhr mit römischen Ziffern zeigte die Zeit an und volle Bücherregale reihten sich an drei der vier Wände. Eine Matratze mit Bettzeug, ein alter, hölzerner Kleiderschrank und ein Schreibtisch zierten die letzte Wand. Lillien bat die anderen, sich irgendwo beim Schreibtisch hinzusetzen während sie etwas holte. Sie trat vor eines der Bücherregale und schob es etwas vor, was all ihre Kraft in Anspruch nahm. Bob ging zu ihr hinüber und half ihr wortlos. Sie sah ihn dankend an und klopfte dann gegen eine Stelle auf der Hinterseite des Regals. „Gefahrenfach, Lilli Timestrong.," sagte sie und im linken Eck öffnete sich eine Schublade. Sie nahm den Inhalt vorsichtig heraus. Eine radioaktive Stange aus dem Atomkraftwerk, ein Geschenk von Homer, eine Ladung TNT und ein Stück echter Atom Gummi, die sie beim Aufräumen gefunden hatte, und ein Stück der tatsächlichen Bombe der Schlacht von Springfield, das sie gefunden hatte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wozu sie diese Dinge aufbewahrte, aber jetzt kamen sie ihr zu Gute. Sie schloss das Fach und ging mit den Dingen zum Schreibtisch, wo sie sie ablegte.

Dann bat Lillien Bob, Crusty die Augenbinde abzunehmen. Bob hatte den Clown inzwischen mit dem Bettlaken an den Sessel gebunden. Crusty sah sich um und blinzelte stark, um gegen das plötzliche grelle Licht anzukämpfen. Schließlich schien er sie klar zu sehen, da er plötzlich rief: „Ah! Tingeltangel Bob und Lilli die Schreckliche! I-..." Er laberte etwas, aber Lillien hörte nicht zu. Sie rollte ihre Augen als sie den Namen hörte. Dieser Name würde sie wohl noch ihr Leben lang verfolgen... Es war eine Rolle, die sie als Kleinkind in der Crusty Show gespielt hatte. Zum Glück war sie bald schon rausgeworfen worden, aber der Name blieb hängen. Die Umstände, unter denen sie gefeuert wurde, halfen auch nicht…

„Nenn mich nicht so.," sagte sie zu Crusty, „Und hör auf so viel zu reden, verdammt! Ich will, dass du zugibst dass du es warst, Crusty. Noch heute. Geh zum Sender und sag in Joes Show allen dass es deine Schuld ist!" „Und wenn ich das nicht tue? Willst du mich mit deinen Kinderspielsachen hauen?," fragte ihr Gegenüber in einem Versuch, sarkastisch zu klingen. Es war wenig überzeugend. Sie antwortete nicht. Stattdessen nahm sie die Dinge vom Schreibtisch und zeigte sie ihm. Dann begann sie, sie zusammenzusetzen. Es war erstaunlich einfach, dachte sie. Sie brauchte nur ein paar Minuten. Als Bart und Bob sahen was sie gebaut hatte, traten sie schnell ein paar Schritte zurück. Auch Crusty starrte auf das Ding, das Lillien jetzt in den Händen hielt. Eine Bombe. Eine radioaktive Bombe. Und sie schien instabil zu sein.

Lillien wandte sich wieder Crusty zu und hielt ihm die Bombe ins Gesicht. „Sag, dass du es warst, oder ich drücke die Start taste. Und dann hast du noch zwei Minuten.," erklärte sie ihm. Es war eine Lüge, aber das spielte vermutlich keine Rolle. „Das würdest du nicht tun. Ihr würdet nie rechtzeitig rauskommen!," entgegnete Crusty. Lillien lächelte ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie zeigte zum Fenster und sagte: „Als ich vier war, hab ich eine Art Leiter in die Mauer gebaut, damit ich schnell raus kann wenn was ist. Weil ich ja keinen Türknauf hatte. Wir kommen da raus, du bleibst gefesselt." Crusty sah sie abschätzend an und seufzte dann. Unglücklich versicherte er ihr, die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Bob fuhr sie in Joes zweitem Auto zum Sender. Es hatte abgedunkelte Fenster, was ihnen zu gute kam. Die Bombe ließ Lillien in ihrem Zimmer. Sie versicherte den anderen, dass es sicher war. Sie schienen ihr nicht zu glauben aber es störte sie nicht besonders. Als sie beim Sender ankamen, trafen Sie Joe in seinem Zimmer, wo er sich bereits auf seine Show vorbereitete. Sie erklärten ihm, dass der Plan aufging, und er gab seiner Crew Bescheid und ging nur wenig später aus dem Raum, um die Show anzufangen. Auf einem Fernseher, der auf der Wand des Zimmers hing, konnten Lillien, Bart, Bob und Crusty sehen, wie Joe die Show anmoderierte und seine Gäste für heute vorstellte.

Schon bald fand sich Crusty auf der Bühne mit ihm. Sie saßen auf einer Couch und Joe leitete Crustys Geständnis ein. Crusty sah sauer drein, und für einen Moment dachte Lillien, er würde sie hintergehen. Aber dann sagte er: „Ja, also, ich denke ich muss etwas beichten… Es waren nicht Lilli und Bob, die den Comic Buch Idioten getötet haben sondern..." Lillien, immernoch backstage, flüsterte zu sich selbst, „Nun mach schon..." Crusty verzog sein Gesicht noch mehr und sagte dann: „Sondern ich! Okey! Ich war's!" Backstage grinste Lillien den Bildschirm an. Das sollte für das Polizeigericht reichen. Crusty würde vermutlich ungeschoren weg kommen, aber zumindest war sie aus dem Schneider.

Die Sendung war noch nicht einmal zu Ende, als Crusty angeführt wurde. Er würde in einer Woche wieder frei sein, schätzte Lillien. Sie machte sich nicht besonders viele Sorgen wegen der „Entführung", die sie vermutlich begangen hatte. Das Polizeigericht war schließlich nicht für seine Genauigkeit und Hartnäckigkeit bekannt. Vermutlich war es bereits unter den Tisch gefallen. Damit war eigentlich alles wieder beim Alten, worüber Lillien ganz froh war. Sie mochte Springfield, so schlimm es auch war, und sie mochte ihr Leben so wie es war, auch wenn sie ein sehr chaotisches Dasein fristete.

A/N: Ich bereue nichts. Diese überarbeitete Fassung ist trotz allem kohärenter und besser als das Original war. Vielleicht lade ich das irgendwann mal in einem zweiten Kapitel rauf...


End file.
